


Bottom Dream smut Oneshots

by YAH_YEETboi



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YAH_YEETboi/pseuds/YAH_YEETboi
Summary: I mean... Do I have to explain?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Everyone
Comments: 50
Kudos: 148





	Bottom Dream smut Oneshots

Request pls. 

No vore  
No x Reader/OC  
No minors! (Tommy and Tubbo)  
All gay ships pls lmfao-  
No pedophilia

And besides that I'll write about anything, kinks, fetishes whatever I'm just a horny fuck writing a MCYT being fucked


End file.
